VEGETA VS THE GREATEST POWER ON EARTH!
by CastleVmaster
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Piccollo, and the others versus a mysterious warrior who is extremely powerful! R&R!!
1. I changed it so it is more story like th...

MY FIRST SERIOUS STORY. Hmm. this won't end well..  
  
Goku invited Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillen, and Piccolo to his house. It was a very stormy day, and Goku was surprised to see them there.  
  
"Man, it sure is pouring out! Look at that!"  
  
"Yeah, Krillen, but I'm glad you could make it!"  
  
"So, where's Gohan?"  
  
"Well, Yamcha, If you ask me, his mother is probably making him study."  
  
"How did you know?" Chi Chi asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Ugg."  
  
"So, Vegeta, how---" ::Goku freezes in fear. His eyes widened.::  
  
"Blast Goku, what is --- What the hell is that power?"  
  
"I'm not sure guys, but it can't be good.. IT'S COMMING FROM GOHAN'S ROOM!" Goku said with a horror in his eyes.  
  
As they run towards Gohans room, they hear Gohan's faint wimpering. They slam the door, to see a tall, shadowed figure. His eyes glowed red and a strange red gem was on his forehead. That's all they could make out of him in the shadows. Gohan was raised high in the air by his throat by this strange figure. He was bruised, and one of his arms looked limp, which probably means that it is broken.  
  
"Fa.ther." The shadowed figure tightened his grip on his throat. Gohan coughed a little, then went silent. He let his grip go on his throat, but only enough so he could breathe. Gohan was barely alive.  
  
"LET GO OF MY SON!"  
  
Shadow: ::evil laugh, fires beam at krillin, blows him up. Then uses his psychokinetic powers to slam yamcha against the wall, then making him explode::  
  
"Krillen, Yamcha, NOO!" ::Goku runs at the mysterious figure, but he hold Gohan in front of him as a sort of hostage::  
  
"Now, now, little goku, we wouldn't want you making a foolish mistake, would we?" ::Throws Gohan in the air for a brief second, then catching him by the hair:: "One more move and I can kill your precious 'Gohan.'"  
  
"LET GO OF MY SON, YOU MONSTER!!!"  
  
"Dad. (cut off by shadows talking)"  
  
"He, he, he, he. He, He, He, He, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, ARE YOU THREATENING ME!? INSOLENT FOOL!" Kicks gohan in his broken arm, then punches him hard in the chest.  
  
"You'll pay for that! Gohan, don't worry, I'll save you soon." Backs up, stammering in fear of his son. The shadow laughed and fired beam into gohans chest, killing him. then threw him into the ground, and flew away  
  
"GOHAN, NOO!!!" Tears come to Goku's eyes, as he picks up his diseased son, and lays him gently on his bed. Chi-hi fainted.  
  
"Kakarot, Who was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but by hell I'm gonna find out. he'll pay for what he has done."  
  
::Goku and Vegeta fly off to find him, they can do it easy, because they can sense his immense power::  
  
"So, you and your pathetic friends were able to find me. so be it. you will perish.." Gets up, then goes into a fighting position.  
  
"Who are you!?" Piccolo said, holding back his rage.  
  
"Who am I, you ask? I will tell you. My name is-"  
  
AREN'T I MEAN! JUST TO MAKE YOU READ MORE, IM WAITIN TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. UMM.. YEAH DUCK, HAVE FUN. R AND R!! 


	2. WHAT AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE!

DRAGON BALL Z- FIRST SERIOUS STORY!! ::second chapter:: (this may be quite surprising)  
  
Piccollo: Who are you!?  
  
Shadow: Who am I, you ask? I will tell you. My name is-  
  
AREN'T I MEAN! JUST TO MAKE YOU READ MORE, IM WAITIN TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
Shadow: Who am I, you ask? I will tell you, my name is GANNONDWARF!  
  
Goku: Who?  
  
Gannon: From Hyrule.  
  
Goku: OOOH!!! I've been there!  
  
Vegeta: You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Gannon: Enough! I've already killed your son, and now you are next!  
  
Goku: DIE!  
  
Gannon: ::evil laugh:: YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, DON'T YOU!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! ::punches goku at a speed even Vegeta couldn't see::  
  
Goku: ::groans:: What. power. ::quickly jumps up, forming a kamehameha wave, and fires it::  
  
Gannon: Hehehe. ::makes a lightning bolt::  
  
::each hit eachother, equal in power::  
  
Gannon: I COULD DEFEAT YOU WITH MY HANDS TIED!  
  
Goku: I've had about enough of you, HAAA!!  
  
Piccollo: Go get him Goku!  
  
Goku: EAT THIS! HAA!! ::fires a beam::  
  
Gannon: Is that your best shot? ::dogdges::  
  
Goku: Merely a diversionary attack, look behind you.  
  
Gannon: What!? ::beam comes from behind, hits him:: OOF! ::gets up:: Nice attack, but that wasn't quite enough, now was it!? ::hits goku in the face, he flies up in the air, hits him again and he falls into the ground, temporarily knocked out::  
  
Gannon: Hehe. HAHAHA! YOU'RE NEXT, VEGETA!  
  
Vegeta: ::fighting position:: GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!  
  
::each fighting a while, regular things, lightning speeds, trading blows, then Gannon hits him hard::  
  
Gannon: HAHAHA!  
  
Vegeta: Erg. I'll get you for that. ::gets hit from behind::  
  
Gannon: To think I would have trouble!  
  
::Gets up:: Vegeta: You've destroyed my pride. no. I AM THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE, HAA!! ::powers up in a ballistic furry::  
  
Gannon: The power!  
  
::Each duke it out, but gannon is getting the worst of it::  
  
Gannon: Impossible! How?  
  
WHO WILL WIN? SEE NEXT TIME!! 


	3. VEGETA HAS HAD ENOUGH

LAST TIME, VEGETA WAS KICKING GANNONS ASS, AND NOW ITS TIME TO SEE THE VICTOR!  
  
Gannon: I have been taking you too lightly, time to die! ::wipes blood of face, then a strange black mist flowed around him, as his hair slowly turned a black color.::  
  
Vegeta: WHAT IS THAT?  
  
Gannon: The dark powers of my evil have arisen! Triforce of Power, give me the power to defeat this menace! HAA!! ::black aurora spreads across the battle field, an energy so large that it pushes Vegeta back::  
  
Vegeta: The power!  
  
Goku: Vegeta. you. must. defeat him. you must..  
  
Gannon: SILENCE! ::sends a black and red swirled beam at Goku, sending him to the next dimension::  
  
Gannon: Hahaha.. MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Vegeta: That's it, I'm killing you!  
  
Gannon: I'd like to see you try.  
  
::each fight, but Vegeta's getting destroyed::  
  
Gannon: HAA!! ::hits Vegeta; sending him back into rocks.::  
  
Vegeta: You have ruined my honor. ::tears from his eyes:: You have ruined my family, but worse, you have ruined my pride! HAAA!  
  
Gannon: What the.???  
  
::Vegeta's power greatly increases, a power so immense that a ss2 form can not hold it. His hair begins to grow, slowly his eyes grow more and more vengeful, losing all expression. He has reached super saija-jin three.::  
  
Gannon: IMPOSSIBLE!!  
  
Vegeta: Possible. I'm taking you out.  
  
Gannon: No. NO!! IT CAN'T BE!  
  
Vegeta: Yes. it can be. and it is. I will rip you limb from limb.  
  
Gannon: No, I have just begun! HAA!! ::dark powers surrounding him turn blood red, a black lighting bolt comes down and strikes Gannon. The blood- red surrounds gannon tightly, and it looks like it is growing. It goes away, and Gannon is transformed. Half Gannondwarf, half the beast that he turns into in Zelda: ocarina of time. It is stronger then both forms. He looks like a wolf, with a jet black stripe down his back. Not quite animal, not quite human...::  
  
Vegeta: Ugg, you are even more hideous. No matter, time to die.  
  
Gannon: Ha, ha.. You can't defeat me.  
  
Vegeta: Lets see.  
  
Gannon: HAA! You are the first one to make me transform, and you are the last! ::takes out a gigantic sword, concealed within his costume.::  
  
WHO WILL WIN! WILL VEGETA WITH HIS NEW POWERS BE ABLE TO DEFEAT GANNON! SEE NEXT TIME! 


	4. Man, this is gettin long

Vegeta: HAA! ::each run at each other at full speed, Gannon with a sword, Vegeta with his energy higher then ever::  
  
::sword flies up in the air, hits the ground. Each freeze, waiting for the other to make a move::  
  
Gannon: EAT THIS! ::jumps up in the air, and does a torpedo kick::  
  
::Vegeta does a torpedo kick upwards, so they both hit eachother. Each land on their feet::  
  
Gannon: Not bad, for a monkey.  
  
Vegeta: Not bad, for a pansy.  
  
Gannon: ::rage in his eyes:: Erg. you will pay for that remark with your life!  
  
Vegeta: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Gannon: ::upper cuts vegeta, then Vegeta punches Gannon in the stomach::  
  
Vegeta: hehehe. ::Gannon punches him up in the air, then slams him into the dirt.:: ERG! I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Gannon: HA, HA, HA! ::Vegeta punches gannon in the forehead, they each run at each other with a blinding fury::  
  
Gannon: HAA! ::each hit each other with immense speed, each landing on the ground.::  
  
Vegeta: Hehehe.  
  
Gannon: .. ::falls on one knee::  
  
Vegeta: ::also falls, going out of ss3, while gannon turns back to his regular self::  
  
::Each get up, with only enough energy for one more attack::  
  
Vegeta: Big. ::charges all his power::  
  
Gannon: HAA!! ::makes a giant beam, fires at vegeta::  
  
Vegeta: BANG!!! ::Each beam slam against each other like no other beam has ever before::  
  
Vegeta: ::bruised, can only use one arm, one eye so damaged that it is shut:: ((Thinking: I will defeat him in the name of all the saija-jins, and yes, even you, Goku.)) ::Huge explosion, only vegeta stands on his feet::  
  
Vegeteta: I've finally. defeated him.  
  
Gannon: ::gets up:: Hehehe, you can't defeat me. ::bruises heal::  
  
Vegeta: But. how? ::tears fall from his eyes:: I gave it all I had, but I must keep on fighting.::forces other eye half-open, tries to not feel the pain and anguish his body is in::  
  
Gannon: Like I said, you can't defeat me. hahaha.  
  
Vegeta: Yes. I can, and I will. No matter what it takes. You will die, insolent fool. I am the prince of saija-jins, VEGETA!  
  
Gannon: I don't care if you are the king of the saija-jins. I AM THE ULTAMITE POWER, GANNON!  
  
WHO WILL WIN THIS EPIC BATTLE? SEE NEXT TIME. 


	5. Gannon summons up some familiar baddies ...

Vegeta versus Ganon, the Greatest Power on Earth  
  
CastleVmaster: Well, hey again folks! It's been a while, but I felt the need to finish up my work and begin writing again. We last saw Ganon and Vegeta fighting to the death, but Ganon showed his true power! Who will win?  
  
Gannon: You fool, don't you see I'm invincible!? I have the TRIFORCE!  
  
Vegeta: The what?  
  
Gannon: A long time ago, three gods formed this world. Din was the god of power. I received the power of this god. I AM THE ULTIMATE POWER!  
  
Vegeta: If you got power, who got the others?  
  
Gannon: Silence, FOOL!  
  
Vegeta: Ha, you're afraid. Your ego blinds you.  
  
Gannon: Shut up! ::fires beam::  
  
Vegeta: AHH!! ::blocks::  
  
Goku: Ve..geta.. take these! ::Throws senzu beans::  
  
Vegeta: Blast, Kakarot, you had these the whole time!?  
  
Goku: Yea. sorry I couldn't get them sooner.  
  
Vegeta: Whatever, I'll eat one.  
  
Gannon: You don't have chance against me even at full strength!  
  
Vegeta: You fool. I WILL CRUSH YOU TO THE GROUND.. AND THROW YOU INTO THE WIND.  
  
Gannon: It's time to die.  
  
:: Vegeta goes into a fighting stance, as Gannon draws evil energy ::  
  
Gannon: ARE YOU READY!? ::Gannon rushes toward Vegeta, but Vegeta grabbed Gannon's neck and flipped him around::  
  
Vegeta: You think you can destroy everyone on this planet! But I can't let that happen!  
  
Gannon: Don't you see? I AM THE ULTIMATE EVIL! I CAN SUMMON HORDS OF ENEMIES TO DESTROY YOU!  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
Gannon: RISE, BONGO - BONGO! ::A vile figure rose from the ground. Sweat dripped down Vegeta's nose as the creature grew and grew. This entity had a single eye on it's head, and two hands.. that weren't attached to his body!::  
  
Vegeta: What in the hell is that!?  
  
Gannon: Attack the petty fool.  
  
::Bongo-Bongo's hands squeezed around Vegeta, slowly crushing him to death::  
  
Vegeta: I can't breath!  
  
Gannon: That's right, squeeze harder!  
  
Vegeta: I have no time for this! ::Vegeta escapes Bongo's grasp, and jabs the entity in it's eye::  
  
Bongo: ROAAAAAR!!!!  
  
Gannon: Er. I have plenty more where that came from! ::summons Volvagia, the fire dragon:: Volvagia, burn him to a crisp!  
  
Vegeta: You let down your guard!  
  
Gannon: WHAT!? ::Vegeta comes from behind while Gannon was summoning Volvagia, and jabs a hole through his abdomin::  
  
Gannon: AAAAH! ::coughs up blood:: No matter! YOU STILL CAN'T KILL ME! ::Then Gannon's eyes widened:: --You--.. NOO!!! ::Gannon fell, behind him was a young man dressed in green clothing, holding his sword up in the air::  
  
Vegeta: Who are you?  
  
Link: I am the only one who could kill Gannon. I am the Hero of Time. Vegeta: So that's why he was confident of defeating me.  
  
Link: The Master Sword is the only weapon that can banish him to the other dimension.  
  
CastleVmaster: Well...um... there you have it! R & R! By the way, got any suggestions? Send it to jpvmaniac@aol.com! 


End file.
